


Prompt request ficlets Mar19 - Mikaze Ai

by Tokei_B



Series: Prompt request ficlets Mar19 [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, any gender you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokei_B/pseuds/Tokei_B
Summary: Collection of ficlets from a prompt request round for Ai.List of promptshere.





	1. “Why are you laughing?”

You begged him to say it again between giggles. Clearly annoyed, nonetheless he took a deep breath and obliged.

“Pad kid poured curd pulled cod. Pad kid poured curd pulled cod. Pad kid–” He stopped and frowned. “It doesn’t even make sense. There is no such thing as a pad kid.”

“It’s a tongue twister, it doesn’t have to make sense. Now say it ten times fast.”

“I don’t see the point of this exercise–”

“Please?”

Unable to resist your pleading gaze, he sighed in exasperation.

“Pad kid poured curd pulled cod. Pad kid poured curd pulled cod. Pad kid poured curd pulled cod. Pad kid poured curd pulled cod. Pawed kid pad cord– Wait, that’s not right…” Ai’s cheeks were puffed up in irritation as he grabbed and shook you by the shoulders. “Why are you still laughing? It’s not funny!”


	2. “You’ve got something on your cheek.”

Ai stared at you, confused. Taking a packet of wet tissues from your bag, you held his face in place with one hand while the other diligently scrubbed at his cheek.

“Not so hard,” he protested mildly, although you could tell that he was leaning into your palm more than he actually needed to. 

“It looks like some sort of…paint?”

You showed him the smeared tissue.

“Oh. We were doing a shoot. It’s probably from there.”

You laughed, folding the tissue into half and rubbing the clean side over Ai’s cheek.

“I’m surprised you didn’t check before leaving. It’s a pretty big patch. Don’t move.”

Ai obediently sat still, clearly enjoying the attention you were giving him.

“I thought I heard Reiji call out to me when I was leaving. Maybe he noticed and was trying to tell me about it.”

“Poor Reiji,” you chuckled. “Where were you rushing off to? There, all done.”

You were about to let go of Ai’s face when one of his hands reached up and held your palm in place against his cheek.

“To see you.” he muttered. His cheeks were pink now, and you were pretty sure that the color wasn’t just from you rubbing them just now. Peering up at you from under his lashes, he tugged at your arms until you were eye-level with him.

“We match now.” he smiled. You reached up to pat your own face and realised from the heat that you were blushing as well.


	3. “You’ve got something on your cheek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for NSFW, lime content.

You looked up blearily. Slipping his hands under your arms, Ai lifted you up from between his legs to rest against his chest. One arm curling lazily around your waist, he chucked your chin up and peered at your face.

“What is it?” you asked sleepily. Instead of answering, he leaned forward and licked it off your cheek. You made a sound in protest as his tongue slowly dragged across your skin, your face held fast by his firm grip on your chin.

“I never knew I tasted like that,” he commented, his thumb rubbing circles over the place his tongue had just left.

“I thought you’d have been curious and experimented on yourself,” you said, your hands spreading across his chest. “You seem like you’d like to know.”

“The thought never crossed my mind,” Ai replied. He planted a kiss on your forehead, then on your other cheek. “Until now, that is.” You moaned softly as his mouth made its way down the side of your neck.

Breathing out his name, your hands slid up to cup the sides of his head.

“Want another taste?” you asked. You felt his cock, previously limp from your mouth and hands a few minutes ago, suddenly twitch in reply against the inside of your thigh. All you could see was Ai’s eyes darkening with desire as he mumbled his answer between your lips, still wet from before.

“Yes, please.”


	4. “There’s a leaf in your hair.”

Ai stayed still, allowing you to pluck it out of his hair.

“It’s windy outside today.”

Not really listening to him, you made a small noise in acknowledgement, too engrossed in combing your fingers through his hair in search of any other errant pieces of nature that might have escaped your notice.

“…Are you playing with my hair?”

Your hands stopped in their tracks. You quickly denied this, the rush of heat to your face betraying the fact that you yourself hadn’t realised that your honest intention of clearing his hair of anything else that might have been caught in it had turned into you just enjoying the feeling of his hair between your fingers.

You made to withdraw your hands in embarrassment when he caught hold of your wrist, making you stop.

“No, it’s fine,” Closing his eyes, he leaned his head upwards into your touch, his grip on your wrist pressing your hand back down onto his hair. You couldn’t help smiling at how much he resembled a needy cat at the moment and resisted the sudden urge to scratch him under the chin.

“Why did you stop?” he asked petulantly. “Go on.”

You happily obliged, the smile on your face now an outright grin when he started humming in contentment, insistently bumping his head against your hands whenever they stopped moving.


	5. “You’re too damn cute.”

You stopped what you were doing and gaped at Ai sitting across the table from you. He stared back, unperturbed.

“Why are you so surprised?”

“N-no, I just never imagined that I’d hear you say the word ‘damn’…” Or cute, but your throat had closed up around the second word, forcing you to swallow it back down again.

“Oh,” He held up the script in front of him so that you could see the cover. “My character for this drama is the rough sort. It’s a first for me, so I was trying to get into character with some of his lines.”

You hummed in reply. “It’s definitely something different for you.”

“It’s a little difficult, but I’m currently basing my character off Ranmaru. I’ve been trying to imitate the way he speaks.”

“No wonder,” you laughed, half relieved, just a little disappointed. “That sounds a lot more like something he’d say.”

“That you’re too damn cute?”

“Yeah, although you still need a little more practice,” You got up to go. “Just let me know the next time you decide to start practicing your lines, okay? A person could get the wrong idea if you just said something like that out of the blue.”

“The wrong idea? What do you mean–”

You waved goodbye to him and hurried away, hoping that he hadn’t seen the flush on your cheeks that you had desperately tried to control when he’d said his line the second time.

Ai stared after you, then down at the script on the table in front of him.

“But I really did mean it when I said that you were cute…” he mumbled to himself. His head snapped up when he recalled something else that you said.

*

“Ranmaru, have you been telling Y/N that they’re cute?”

“Hah? Ai, you hit your head or something?”


	6. “I wish this moment could last forever…”

Ai’s voice sounded as if it was going to be swallowed up by snowy landscape in front of you.

“I didn’t know you liked the snow.”

“I don’t dislike it,” His gaze was a little distant. You moved a little closer next to him. “People seem to slow down more on snowy days. Everywhere seems to be quieter.”

He looked down at the snow piling up around his feet, then back up at the empty park blanketed in white in front of him. 

“It’s strange. I’m feeling the same way I did when we were at the beach and the aquarium, although there is no sea here. It’s like a sense of nostalgia and calmness mixed together.” 

Ai was so still that he looked as if he had stopped breathing. 

“I wish there was a way to make this last longer. If there was, I could take my time to study it and find out why it makes me feel this way.”

You followed Ai’s gaze and didn’t say anything. Looking around, you spotted something in the distance.

“I’ll be right back.”

Ai shifted his gaze away from the park and stared after your back. He watched you scale a small slope some distance away, hold your phone up, then turn and hurry off somewhere further down.

You came back soon, your phone still in your hand.

“Where did you go?”

“I took a picture of the park.” 

Right at that moment, Ai felt his phone vibrate with a notification.

“I emailed the photo to you. It’s not the same as being exactly in the moment, but I hope it’ll help you remember how you feel right now whenever you see it. It’s the next closest thing I could think of to capturing the moment for you.”

Ai stared at the photo you had just sent him on his phone, then at the postcard bearing the same picture in your hand.

“There’s a photo printing machine just up ahead,” you said sheepishly. “I didn’t print one for you because I thought you’d prefer it on your phone.”

He looked in the direction you indicated.

“Let’s go.” 

Grabbing your arm, he started walking.

“Ai?” you asked, surprised. “Where are we going?”

“You said the photo printing machine is just there. I want one too.”

“But I thought you didn’t like this sort of thing?”

He refused to look back at you, his hand sliding down your sleeve to slip into yours.

“I’ll use it as a bookmark for my scripts.”

You knew for a fact that Ai always finished reading his scripts at one go and therefore thought that bookmarks were a waste of paper. “But you don’t–”

“No more buts,” His fingers squeezed yours, feeling warmer than usual. “I don’t understand why you’re the only one who can make me do illogical things like this.”

“Sorry, the wind's too strong. What was that again?”

“Nothing.”


	7. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Ai gazed at the cherry stem he had just taken out from his mouth, clearly satisfied with his handiwork.

“I just mastered the technique to doing it yesterday,” He held the knotted stem up between his fingers to show you. “I asked Camus to save me the cherry stems from his desserts for practice. It took me two weeks and one hundred and fifty-seven stems to finally create a successful knot. I tried returning the remaining forty-seven stems to Camus, but he told me that he didn’t need them back.”

You didn’t know whether to be more impressed by Ai’s strange dedication to something so trivial or Camus’s sugar intake.

“Why were you trying to do something like this anyway?”

“Reiji was showing us that he could do it in the break room,” he replied. “He said being able to do that meant he was the best kisser out of the four of us.”

“Well, that’s what they say anyway.”

Ai frowned slightly. 

“While I understand that a certain level of oral dexterity is required for mutual enjoyment when kissing, I find it hard to believe that a party trick is the standard for how much pleasure a person is able to give their partner while doing so. My research yielded surprisingly little data from the partners of those who claimed to be able to do this.”

“I imagine it’s not something many people would want to know or admit to,” You looked at the knot still in Ai’s hand. “Is that why you decided to learn how to do it yourself?“

“That is correct.”

Ai shifted closer to you. You found your chin caught up in his free hand, his eyes curved into a smile as he leaned towards you.

“Would you be willing to participate in the collection of this data, now that I have mastered this skill?”


	8. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for NSFW-ish, mention of an adult toy.

“I didn’t either. The professor only informed me of this after my last maintenance session.”

Both of you stared at the open box of, no matter how you looked at it, what could only be called dildos. 

“He found out that we were in a relationship and said that variety was the spice of life. He mentioned that he put a lot of effort into researching the different types available.”

You gingerly picked up one that had a design which surpassed everything you could possibly imagine.

“I think I’m afraid to ask where he did his research for this one.”

Ai nonchalantly picked up another one which could only have belonged on a human in the broadest sense of the word.

“He didn’t say, but I noticed a wide selection of DVDs and computer games on his desk,” He balanced it in his hand thoughtfully. “I haven’t tried any of them yet, but according to the professor it should only take me less than a minute to switch out my usual one for any of these.”

He shot a glance at you. “I suppose I should ask which one you would prefer?”

You were pretty sure that your sense of adventure wouldn’t be able to live up to some of the things you were looking at right now.

“…Let me think about it.”

You poked at one which looked reasonable, only to have it roll over and reveal that it wasn’t.

“That’s quite a large knob on that one.” Ai commented.

“More than one knob, actually…” you said faintly. There was a tag attached to it.

“‘A wizard’s staff has a knob on the end, Halloween Special.’“ 

“Could he be referring to our costumes for the Halloween concerts from past years?” Ai asked. “I wasn’t aware of the festivities including something like this.”

Quite honestly, you were very sure that they didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Explanation](https://wiki.lspace.org/mediawiki/A_Wizard%27s_Staff_Has_A_Knob_On_The_End) and [lyrics](https://www.lspace.org/fandom/songs/wizards-staff-2.html) to the song itself lol


	9. “Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.”

“How so?” The spoon of jelly in Ai’s hand didn’t move as he continued to hold it up to your mouth. “This is perfectly normal behavior for couples. Open up, please.” 

“Not in public!” Your face might as well be on fire from how warm it was feeling. You gently tried to push Ai’s hand down but he didn’t budge. “We might be seen.”

Ai gave you a solemn thumbs-up, the light glinting off his glasses and the can badge on his cap. “It’s fine, we’re both in disguise,” The spoon bobbed up in front of your face. “Say ah.”

You hissed in protest, feeling the fire of embarrassment on your face rapidly spreading to your ears.

“Ai, please! We can do this as much as you want when we get back home, just not here.”

“I’ve tried buying some home before. This dessert tastes the best when it’s eaten as soon as it’s served.”

His chair scrapped against the ground as he stood up and leaned towards you. Your eyes widened in surprise as his free hand cupped your cheek, tilting your face up to look at him.

“Or would you prefer me to feed you mouth to mouth?”

You blanked out momentarily, every cell in your brain having shorted out at his suggestion and the fact that he looked as if he had every intention of following through with it no matter what you said.

“Where did you learn that from?” you finally managed to squeak out. 

“No one?” he answered innocently. “You looked as if you wanted me to.”

“I did not–” 

Your outraged reply was cut off by Ai’s mouth on yours and something cold and sweet slipping between your teeth. Your hands reflexively shot out to clutch at his chest as something slippery which was definitely not jelly darted into your mouth and did a merry round with your tongue.

You were just about to pass out from breathlessness and shock when Ai finally released you. Dropping the menu he had been holding to shield your faces from the public, he sat back in his chair, looking exactly like a cat who’d just greedily plundered a bowl full of cream and was extremely satisfied with itself.

“I was wrong. This dessert tastes best when it’s eaten this way.”

You didn’t know which one you wanted to do more, hide under the table and wish for the earth to swallow you up or just scream. The spoon clinked against the bowl as Ai held it up once again.

“Would you like more?”


End file.
